


Přátelství v průběhu věků

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Students
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson a Sherlock Holmes nastupují do Bradavic do stejného ročníku, i když ne do stejné koleje. Ovšem to jim nebrání v tom, aby se nakonec spřátelili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Před školou

„Už přišel? Přišel už?" huláká John, když vbíhá do kuchyně. Hned po snídani šel ven, ale všiml si šedivé sovy, která přinesla poštu, takže se brzy vrátil.

„Mami, přišel?" ptá se John skoro zoufale a prosebně na mámu hledí.

„Ne, ještě nepřišel." zavrtí paní Watsonová hlavou a položí hromádku dopisů na kuchyňskou linku. „Johne, co kdybys přestal vyvádět pokaždé, když k nám přiletí sova?" zeptá se svého synka a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Ale já už mám jedenáct. Už musí přijít." brání se chlapec.

„Je teprve říjen a dopis z Bradavic ti příjde nejdřív na jaře, pokud ne až v létě."

„Ale to je za strašně dlouho!" zaskučí John zoufale a padne na židli. „To nevydržím."

„Kdybys to nepřeháněl." pousměje se máma a prohrábne Johnovi vlasy. „Jestli se ti to čekání zdá dlouhé, můžeš si ho zkrátit domácími úkoly nebo prací na zahradě. Včera jsem si tam zase všimla několika trpaslíků."

„Mámí." protáhne John otráveně a protáhne obličej.

Paní Watsonová se jen pousměje a vrátí se ke kuchyňské lince, kde má rozdělanou práci. Přesněji rozdělané těsto, ze kterého má v plánu dělat buchty. Mohla by sice využít magie, ale při vaření ji nepoužívá nikdy. Na to jí to příliš baví dělat mudlovským způsobem.

„Ale fakt mi ten dopis příjde, že jo?" ozve se John po chvíli a přes opěradlo židle se na mámu dívá.

„O tom v nejmenším nepochybuji." pousměje se paní Watsonová s rukama od mouky a postaví se čelem ke svému ustaranému synovi. „Tvoje jméno tam mají zapsané už od tvých prvních narozenin."

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" zeptá se John podezíravě.

„Protože tehdy se u tebe poprvé projevila magie." usměje se máma. „Harry tě zlobila, tys ji tahal za vlasy a přebarvil jsi jí několik pramenů na modro."

„To vážně?!" zeptá se John nevěřícně a trochu se na židli narovná. „Ale co když to udělala Harry a ne já? Já přece nečaruju."

„Vzhledem k tomu, jak potom tvoje drahá sestřička nadávala a vyváděla, tak si jsem doopravdy jistá, že to nebyla její práce." pousměje se máma vzpomínce.

„Přebarvil jsem Harry hlavu." zazubí se John pobaveně. „Ale teď už nečaruju." zatváří se zase ustaraně.

„Magie se z tebe nemůže jen tak vykouřit. Pořád ji máš v sobě." usměje se máma chlácholivě. „Dopis ti příjde, stejně jako přišel Harry a stejně jako ona i ty pojedeš do Bradavic. Bude z tebe čaroděj."

„Pojedu do Bradavic." zopakuje John rozhodně. „A budu v Havranspáru jako ty nebo v Nebelvíru jako Harry a táta?"

„To ti já nepovím." pokrčí máma rameny. „To ví jen Moudrý klobouk a ten ti to řekne, sotva si ho nasadíš."

„Už aby to bylo." povzdechne si John.

„Bude to 1. září večer, dřív ne." pousměje se máma, ale pak se zatváří vážně. „A teď konec povídání. Na zahradě na tebe čekají trpaslíci."

„Mámí." zahučí John nespokojeně.

„Nech si ty kyselé obličeje a běž. To, že je víkend, neznamená, že nebudeš nic dělat. A ne, že je zase všechny nahážeš k Hooperům." dodá máma, než John odejde.

\- - o - -

Sherlock se podezíravě podívá na pergamenovou obálku, na které je zeleným inkoustem nadepsané jeho jméno a adresa. Dopis z Bradavic. Opatrně obálku otevře a pročte si oznámení o přijetí do školy, seznam učebnic i jízdenku s datem a časem odjezdu Bradavického expresu.

U stolu kolem něj sedí a snídají jeho rodiče a starší bratr, který letos studia v Bradavicích ukončil.

„Musím nastoupit do prvního ročníku?" zeptá se Sherlock a trochu se na rodiče zamračí.

„A kam jinam bys chtěl nastoupit?" diví se pan Holmes.

„Do druháku. Nebo možná i do třeťáku." pokrčí Sherlock rameny. „Jsem chytřejší než ostatní a učební osnovy prvního ročníku jsem zvládl už v osmi letech."

„Na přeskakování ročníku zapomeň." ozve se Mycroft a s trochu posměšným úsměškem se na svého bratra podívá. „Nedovolili by to ani mně a to jsem mnohem chytřejší než ty."

„Pánové." ozve se máma od svého ranního čaje, aniž by se na kteréhokoliv ze svých synů podívala. Její varovný tón stačil k tomu, aby se Mycroft i Sherlock začali věnovat svým snídaním.

Sherlock znovu promluví teprve až po jídle, kdy v jídelně zůstane jen on a máma.

„Vážně musím do prvního ročníku?" zeptá se Sherlock otráveně.

„Ano, musíš." přikývne paní Holmesová hlavou.

„Ale já už dávno umím všechno, co se tam budou učit." zamračí se Sherlock nespokojeně.

„Nejde jen o učení. Jde i o to, že budeš se stejně starými dětmi a o to, že s nimi budeš pracovat a spolupracovat."

„Vždyť to budou všichni idioti." protočí Sherlock otráveně oči.

„Jak to můžeš vědět? Nikdy jsi je nepotkal." zeptá se máma s pozvednutým obočím. „Co ty víš. Třeba si mezi nimi najdeš i kamaráda."

„O tom silně pochybuju." nakrčí Sherlock nos nechutí.

„Kdyby ses trochu snažil a netvářil se pořád jako kyselý citrón, šlo by ti to s lidmi mnohem líp." usoudí máma s drobným pousmáním. „Ale teď konec povídání. Běž ven a neseď jenom doma. Zavíráš se pořád v pokoji a jsi z toho bílý jako stěna."

„Všechny stěny máme barevné." upozorní ji Sherlock.

„Tak si představuj, že jsi stěna v nemocnici a jdi ven. Fofrem." postrčí ho paní Holmesová lehce mezi lopatky, ale usmívá se.


	2. První ročník

John a Harry procházejí přeplněným vlakem a hledají prázdné kupé, kde by si mohli sednout.

„Co třeba tady?" navrhne John a kývne hlavou ke kupé, kde sedí jen jeden černovlasý kluk. Vzhledem k tomu, že na sobě nemá žádné kolejní barvy, jedná se určitě o prváka.

„Jdem tam." přikývne Harry na souhlas.

John otevře dveře kupé a vejde.

„Ahoj, můžeme si sem sednout?" zeptá se John s úsměvem bledého chlapce.

Ten mu úsměv nevrátí, jen se na Johna a jeho sestru otráveně podívá, protočí oči a zase se zadívá z okna.

Johna tohle chování překvapilo, ale Harry mu nedala moc času na uvažování.

„Sedej už, než mi upadnou nohy." drbne ho sestra do zad, aby ho donutila se pohnout.

Oba sourozenci se usadí blíž ke dveřím a trochu pracně uloží svoje kufry nad své hlavy.

„Bože, už nemůžu dočkat, až začne hostina." zahučí Harry a rozvalí se na sedačce.

„Měla sis sbalit svačinu." namítne John.

„To víš, že jo." odfrkne si Harry. „Kolikrát ti mám říkat, že rybíz nejím? A to platí, i když ho nasypeš do buchty. Nemíním se zase celá osypat." zeptá se Harry naštvaně a založí si ruce na prsou.

John se potichu uchechtne vzpomínce, jak se Harry po červeném rybízu vyrazila svědivá vyrážka po celém těle.

Dveře kupé se otevřou a v nich se objeví světlovlasý dlouhán z Nebelvíru.

„Nazdar, Harry." zazubí se dlouhán na dívku a vzápětí se podívá na jejího bratra. „Ty musíš být John, že jo? Harry celý loňský rok mluvila o tom, že letos nastupuješ, a že jsi dobrý na koštěti."

„Gregu, drž hubu, to mu nemáš říkat!" rozkřikne se Harry naštvaně.

„Tys mě chválila?" obrátí se John na sestru se škodolibým úsměvem.

„Sklapni a uhni, ať si může sednout." zamračí se Harry na bratra.

John se jen víc pousměje, ale poslušně se posune blíž k oknu, aby pustil sednout onoho Grega.

„Mimochodem, já jsem Greg Lestrade, páťák Nebelvír. A kapitán famfrpálového mužstva." představí se dlouhán, sotva si sedne vedle Johna.

„Za jakou pozici hraješ?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Střelec, jako tvoje drahá sestřička." pousměje se Greg. „Hele, příští rok budeme shánět třetího, Kate letos končí, tak bys to mohl zkusit, co ty na to?"

„Klidně hned." zazubí se John nadšeně.

„Brzdi, brácho." zarazí ho Harry mávnutím ruky. „Prváci mají košťata zakázaný, takže máš smůlu. A stejně ještě nejsi zařazený, tak kdo ví, za koho budeš hrát." prohlásí Harry, i když si jen jistá, že John musí skončit v Nebelvíru.

Z rozhovoru je vyruší postarší čarodějka s vozíkem plným sladkostí, které po vlaku prodává. Harry a Greg se k ní hned vrhnou, ale John a mlčenlivý prvák zůstanou sedět v kupé.

„Ahoj, já jsem John." pokusí se Watson znovu na vázat rozhovor.

„Já vím." řekne tmavovlasý bez zájmu a dál hledí z okna.

„A ty se jmenuješ jak?" vyzvídá John.

„Proč to chceš vědět?" zamračí se na něj kluk a podezíravě se na Johna podívá.

„Chci vědět, s kým budu ve třídě." pokrčí blonďák rameny.

„My dva spolu ve třídě moc často nebudeme." řekne kluk s železnou jistotou v hlase.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" zvedne John pochybovačně obočí. „Ještě nás nikam nezařadili, můžeme skončit ve stejné koleji."

„To teda nemůžeme." nakrčí tmavovlasý nos. „Já půjdu do Havranspáru, kdežto ty jsi prototyp nebelvírského studenta. Sportovec, kamarádský, nebojíš se, inteligence nejspíš nic moc, ale to se dá říct o většině Nebelvíru."

„Hele, prcku. Co máš za problém?" ozve se Harry ostře a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou, zatímco sleduje neznámého chlapce, který uráží její kolej.

„Proč bych měl mít nějaký problém?" zeptá se jí kluk bez zájmu a věnuje jí otrávený pohled.

„Nejspíš nějaký máš, když se navažuješ do mojí koleje." hádá se Harry. „Buď toho necháš nebo si začneš hodně rychle hledat nový kupéčko, je ti to jasný?"

„Já byl v tomhle kupé dřív. To vy jste sem vlezli a začali být otravní těmi hloupými řečmi, co jste tady vedli." oznámí jí chlapec hlasem bez emocí.

„Co máš proti famfrpálu?" zamračí se John nechápavě.

„Je to nudná a nezajímavá hra." odpoví tmavovlasý po pravdě.

Než na něj stačí dva Watsonové začít křičet, vstoupí do hádky Greg.

„Heleďte, co kdybyste se přestali dohadovat o hloupostech?" zeptá se nebelvírský a lehce podmračeným pohledem přejede po trojci v kupé. „Nemíním školní rok začít trestem, tak toho nechte."

John a Harry se jen víc zamračí, ale nakonec poslechnou. John se od neznámého mladíčka odvrátí a Harry sebou plácne na své místo, i když se pořád oba tváří naštvaně.

„Ty máš svoje koště?" obrátí se Greg na Johna.

„Jo, mám Zameták 7." přikývne blonďák souhlasně hlavou. „Ale táta mi slíbil, že když se dostanu do kolejního mužstva, že mi koupí Nimbus."

„To jsou dobrý košťat." usoudí Greg. „Teda i Zameták je dobrý, ale kam se hrabe na Nimbus."

Postupně se vrátí k rozhovoru a tmavovlasého kluka, co uráží Nebelvír si ani jeden z nich nevšímá. Jen John po něm občas střelí pohledem, ale neznámý pořád hledí z okna, mlčí a skoro se nehýbe. Divný patron. Nejlepší asi bude ho ignorovat. Koneckonců on dělá to samé.


	3. Druhý ročník

John jde po chodbě a za chůze se přehrabuje v brašně, když uslyší, jak někdo volá jeho jméno. Udiveně zvedne hlavu a rozhlédne se, až si všimne drobné dívenky v havranspárském stejnokroji, která k němu míří.

Molly Hooperová se svým poskakujícím culíkem bydlí hned vedle Watsonů a patří do dlouhého rodu čarodějů a čarodějek, takže i ona letos nastoupila do Bradavic.

„Ahoj, Johne." usměje se Molly vesele. „Už víš, jak jsi dopadl?" zeptá se zvědavě.

John se nejdřív nechápavě zarazí, ale pak si vzpomene na včerejší konkurz na nebelvírského střelce. Molly mu byla fandit stejně jako Harry, i když ta mu vzápětí jakožto cvičný střelec protihráčů dělala největší naschvály.

„Ne, ještě to nevím." zavrtí John hlavou a trochu nejistě se pousměje. „Ale Greg by měl dneska konečně vyvěsit výsledky."

„Doufám, že se dostaneš." prohodí Molly prosebně.

Zařadí se vedle Johna a společně se vydají do Velké síně na oběd. Cestou probírají, kdo by tak mohl získat místo střelce, a jak si letos v lize vedou jejich oblíbené famfrpálové týmy. Molly létání na koštěti nesnáší kvůli svému strachu z výšek, ale jinak famfrpál sleduje. Ono se taky nedá nic jiného dělat, když máte za otce i za sousedy buď famfrpálové nadšence nebo mudly.

Jsou tak zabraní do rozhovoru, že nedávají moc pozor na okolí. Následky na sebe nenechají dlouho čekat a Molly vrazí do havranspárského, který právě vycházel z jedné z učeben. Náraz je překvapivě silný a drobná dívka i hubený dlouhán skončí na zemi.

„Jejda, hrozně se omlouvám!" vyhrkne Molly omluvně a jako vždy bere veškerou vinu na sebe. Ovšem pak si všimne, koho to srazila k zemi, překvapeně zamrká, zrudne a zmlkne.

„Molly, seš v pohodě?" zeptá se John ustaraně a natáhne k brunetce ruku, aby jí pomohl vstát, ale ona ho ignoruje a dál hledí na druhého mladíka. John udiveně nakrčí čelo a taky se na něj podívá.

Na zemi sedí Sherlock Holmes, modrou kravatu narvanou v náprsní kapse hábitu a sbírá pergameny, které při srážce upustil.

„Seš v pohodě?" zeptá se ho John.

„Neměl by ses raději věnovat dámě v nesnázích, když jsi ten hrdina, Johne?" zeptá se Sherlock skoro bez zájmu, aniž by se na Watsona podíval a postaví se na nohy.

„To se tě ani nemůžu zeptat, jestli ti něco není?" zeptá se John skoro rozčíleně. Copak se tenhle kluk musí furt chovat jako snob?

„Proč by tě to vůbec mělo zajímat?" nakrčí Sherlock nechápavě čelo nad Johnovým dotazem, opráší si volnou rukou hábit a bez jediného dalšího pohledu na Johna nebo na Molly vyrazí pryč.

„To je idiot." zavrtí John hlavou, zatímco sleduje odcházejícího dlouhána. Pak se ale vzpamatuje, obrátí se na Molly a pomůže jí na nohy.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se jí John a ustaraně si dívku prohlédne.

„Neboj, nic mi není." pousměje se Molly skoro plaše, ale pak zvážní. „Vy se znáte?" zeptá se Molly udiveně.

„Kdo?" zarazí se John.

„No, ty a Sherlock." vysvětluje Molly opatrně. „Říkal ti křestním a mluvili jste spolu jako, že se znáte."

„Když jsme poprvé jeli do Bradavic, tak jsme se spolu pohádali a občas jsme ve dvojici během kouzelných formulí." pokrčí John rameny. „Netřeba snad říkat, že mi zaklínadla nejdou, a že o mně furt říká, že jsem idiot."

„Jo, Harry říkala, že ti jdou spíš lektvary a všechno, kde není hůlka." prohodí Molly s drobným úsměvem, ale pak se vrátí k předchozímu tématu. „Sherlock všem říká, že jsou idioti, ale on si normálně jména nepamatuje a s nikým nespolupracuje. Sarah s ním měla mít domácí úkol do bylinkářství, ale on s ní odmítl i mluvit, tak musela změnit partnera a Sherlock celý úkol dělal sám." povídá Molly s podmračeným výrazem, jako by jí to dělalo starosti.

„Teda mít s ním formule taky není žádný med, ale spolupracuje se mnou, když musí." podrbe se John na hlavě, ale pak se zarazí a podezíravě se na Molly podívá. „A jak to, že toho o něm tolik víš? A proč se na něj ptáš?" zeptá se nechápavě.

Molly okamžitě zrudne jako rajče a uhne pohledem.

„No, jsme- jsme ve stejné koleji." řekne nejistě, ale zní to spíš jako otázka než jako oznámení.

„To se takhle zajímáš o všechny z Havranspáru?" vyzvídá John a trochu se ušklíbne. „On se ti líbí, že jo?" zeptá se s jistotou v hlase.

„Co?! To není- Jak tohle- Chci říct-" Molly není schopná rozčílením a rozpaky dokončit větu.

„Klid, uklidni se, to je v pohodě." chlácholí ji John se zvednutýma rukama. „Já za ním nepoběžím, abych mu to řekl."

„On už to stejně nejspíš ví." špitne Molly nervózně. „Sherlock je genius, on ví všechno, takže si toho určitě všimnul. I když- Kdo ví, jestli jsem mu vůbec stála za pohled. Možná si mě vůbec nevšimnul." dopoví Molly skoro neslyšně a smutně hledí na podlahu pod svýma nohama.

„Molly, nech toho. Ten pitomec si tě určitě všimnul, tak si nědělej starosti." vezme ji John kolem ramen.

„Nazdar, hrdličky." ozve se za nimi pobavený hlas.

„Harry!" vykřikne John překvapeně a uskočí od Molly skoro dva metry.

„Já ti jdu říct, jak jsi dopadl a ty tady nabaluješ sousedku." hvízdne Harry a škodolibě se usmívá. „Ale být tebou, Molly, tak si najdu někoho schopnějšího, než je John. Víš, že tenhle s hůlkou neohřeje ani čaj."

„Zklapni, Harry! Nech toho!" křikne na ni John a praští sestru lehce do ramene.

„Vidíš, je to násilník." obrátí se Harry na Molly, kterou tohle sourozenecké škorpění vždycky rozesměje.

Molly je jedináček, takže nic takového, jako dohadování mezi sourozenci, nezná, ale když takhle vidí Watsonovi, jak se z legrace dohadují i před ní, těší jí to a dává jí to pocit, že k nim doopravdy patří. Jako by byla jejich mladší sestra.

„Tak jak to dopadlo?" zeptá se John a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou.

Harry jen pokrčí rameny a strčí si ruce do kapes.

„Jako střelce nakonec vybrali Morana, co je teďka ve čtvrťáku." řekne Harry skoro neochotně, ale pak se její výraz trochu rozjasní. „Ovšem mám i dobrou zprávu. Letos končí jeden z odrážečů a Greg se mi svěřil, že když ho do příštího roku nenaštveš a budeš trénovat, že bys mohl být náš nový odrážeč."

„Tak to beru." usměje se John nadšeně. „Dělat odrážeče mě stejně baví víc než střelec."

„Už se nemůžu dočkat." prohodí Molly vesele.

„A čeho?" zaptají se John i Harry zároveň.

„Až vás dva uvidím hrát spolu." usměje se Molly nadšeně.


	4. Třetí ročník

„Co tady dělá ten havranspárský?" diví se Harry a podezíravě se dívá na jednu tribunu, kde sedí osamocená postava s modrou šálou.

„To je Sherlock Holmes." vysvětlí jí John a přehodí si pálku do druhé ruky. „Mám s ním projekt do bylinkářství, tak čeká, až tady skončím."

„A já myslel, že je tady na konkurz." prohodí Sebastian, který se vznáší asi dva metry od nich.

„Na jaký konkurz?" nachápe John.

„Havranspárští mají konkurz na chytače, až tady skončíme s tréninkem." informuje je obvykle mlčenlivý Moran. „Pár už jich tady pobíhá, dívejte." ukáže dlouhán k jednomu konci hřiště, kde opravdu popochází pětice cizích studentů s košťaty.

„Hele, plkáte nebo makáte?!" křikne na ně Greg a přiletí k trojci nebelvírských.

„Už jsou tady havranspárští." informuje ho Moran.

„Co?" rozhlédne se Greg, ale pak si jen povzdechne a pokýve hlavou. „Tak jo, pro dnešek konec." rozhodne a rozletí se dolů.

Ostatní ho následují s více či méně nadšenými výrazy.

Zatímco se nebelvírští převlíkají z dresů do školní uniformy, začal Havranspár s výběrem na pozici chytače. Sherlock slezl z tribuny, kde si pročítal herbář a bez nejmenšího pohledu směrem se kolegům z koleje se vydá k šatnám.

„Hej, Holmesi, co ty tady? Snad nechceš dělat chytače?" křikne na něj kdosi.

Sherlock rezavému studentovi věnuje jen jeden pohled bez výrazu. Už se s ním potkal, patří mezi idioty, co se rádi posmívají ostatním, ale Sherlock si nepamatuje jeho jméno. Nač udržovat v paměti něco tak bezvýznamného, jako je tenhle hňup?

„Tak co, Holmesi, zkusíš to? Nebo se tak bojíš, že jsi spolknul vlastní jazyk?" posmívá se zrzek. „Vsadím se, že ani neumíš pořádně lítat."

„Co se tady děje?" ozve se vedle Sherlocka John. Nebelvírský naštvaně pozoruje havranspárského, co se posmívá jeho- no, kamarád je asi přehnané označení, ale to neznamená, že John nebude Sherlocka bránit.

„Jen mě zajímalo, jestli Holmes dokáže chytit Zlatou." protáhne zrzek. „Nebo jestli aspoň ví, co je Zlatá zač. Schválně Holmesi. Dáme si závod, kdo dřív chytne zlatonku, jo? Ale jejda, já zapomněl, že ty ani nemáš koště." posmívá se dál a pár lidí okolo se rozesměje.

Sherlock si jen povzdechne a obrátí se čelem k Johnovi, ke kterému mlčky napřáhne jednu ruku.

Johnovi okamžitě dojde, že po něm chce jeho Nimbus.

„Víš, co děláš?" zeptá se John tiše.

„Vždycky." odpoví mu Sherlock krátce. „Koštěti se nic nestane."

„A tobě?" zeptá se John nejistě.

„Proč si o mě pořád děláš starosti?" zeptá se Sherlock nechápavě.

„Já nevím." rozhodí John rukama. „Asi proto, že jsme kámoši."

„Já nemám přátele." upozorní ho Sherlock trochu udiveným hlasem.

„Já vím, ale jiný výraz mě nenapadá." povzdechne si John a podá Sherlockovi svoje koště výměnou za jeho učebnice.

„Ty to vážně chceš udělat?!" vyprskne zrzek nevěřícně, než se rozesměje.

Není ani trochu složité přesvědčit ostatní, aby umožnili Sherlockovi a posměváčkovi tuhle soutěž. Upřímně na koštěti Sherlocka nikdo nikdy neviděl, protože mladík bojkotoval v podstatě všechny hodiny, které měl v prvním ročníku a to včetně létání. A pokud by prohrál, což všichni havranspárští očekávají, budou mít aspoň malou útěchu, že jsou v něčem lepší než Holmes.

Dva soupeři se vznesou do vzduchu a čekají, až jim havranspárská kapitánka dá signál, že zlatonka je už ve vzduchu.

„Ty jo, ohromuješ, Holmesi. Čekal jsem, že se ani neodlepíš ze země. Nebo že sletíš už ve dvou metrech." posmívá se Sherlockův soupeř, ale Holmes mu neodpovídá.

Hřištěm se rozlehne hvizd píšťalky a košťata se rozletí vpřed. Oba mladíci se rozhlížejí a hledají jakoukoliv stopu po zlatém míčku.

Netrvá to ani čtvrt hodiny, když si jí všimnou, jak se vznáší u jedné tribuny.

Oba dva okamžitě obrátí svá košťata za zlatonkou a bok po boku vyrazí vpřed. Sherlockovo koště je o trošku rychlejší a vypadá to, že Zlatou chytí on. Ale jeho soupeř, kterému už je jasné, že Sherlocka nepředhoní, obrátí své koště proti Holmesovi a pokusí se ho srazit dolů. Sherlock mu okamžitě uhne, takže útočník málem vlastní vinou skončí mezi sedačkami na tribuně, ale zlatonka se jim ztratí.

Ze země k nim dolehne nějaké pokřikování, ale nejde mu pořádně rozumět. A Sherlock se o to ani moc nestará.

Tohle poletování už ho začíná nudit, takže sotva si všimne zlatého míčku kousek nad trávníkem, zamíří si to přímo k zemi. Jako by ho vůbec nezajímalo, že letí střemhlav proti trávníku, a že se při tom může zabít, pokračuje Sherlock dolů, kousek nad zemí, blíž než by si troufl kdokoliv z přítomných, let vyrovná, chytí zlatonku a o dost pomaleji přiletí ke skupince studentů. Se svým obvyklým znuděným výrazem seskočí z koštěte, vrazí zlatonku do ruky prvnímu havranspárskému v dresu a vydá se za nebelvírským, aby mu vrátil koště.

„Omlouvám se za zdržování, už můžeme jít." řekne Sherlock skoro bez zájmu.

„Zdržování?! Tohle bych vydržel sledovat celý den!" rozhodí John rukama, když je konečně schopen slova. „To, cos předvedl- To bylo naprosto úžasný!"

„Myslíš?" zvedne Sherlock pochybovačně obočí.

„To si piš, bylo to fantastický!" vykládá John s nadšeným úsměvem od ucha k uchu. „To by si netroufl ani náš chytač a to má pověst sebevraha. Nechápu, že nehraješ za svou kolej."

„To já taky nechápu, ale chci ho do týmu." ozve se vedle nich kapitánka havraspárského týmu.

„Jenže já do týmu nechci." zchladí její nadšení Holmes.

„Co? A proč ne?" nechápe John.

„Protože nemám nejmenší zájem paktovat se s bandou idiotů, co se mi ještě dvacet minut dozadu vysmívali do obličeje a to jen kvůli nezáživné a nudné hře, kterou jste tak posedlí."

„Mám chuť tě praštit." oznámí mu John s vážným výrazem. „Na jednu stranu seš skvělý a úžasný, ale pak vždycky řekneš něco, za co tě chci zmlátit."

„Než se rozhodneš, co z toho si vybereš, mohli bychom se konečně začít věnovat tomu úkolu?" zeptá se ho Sherlock s klidem.

John jen s povzdechnutím zavrtí hlavou, ale pak si hodí koště na rameno a přikývne.

„Jo, jdem." hlesne a vyrazí ke skleníkům.


	5. Čtvrtý ročník

Na péči o kouzelné tvory nechodí moc studentů, sotva dva tři z každé koleje. Vinu za to asi nese vyučující, což je obří, vousy a vlasy zarostlý muž se jménem Hagrid, který má poněkud zkreslenou představu o tom, která stvoření jsou a nejsou nebezpečná. Dle místních legend choval ve svém domku u Zapovězeného lesa draka, akromantuli, vlkodlaka i obra.

John nevěří ani jedné verzi, i když se pro něj Hagrid stal podezřelým po prohlášení, že jsou akromantule roztomilé. Podle Johna není žádný pavouk roztomilý a to už vůbec ne, když je velký jako kůň. Tedy ne, že by se jich bál, ale jen je nemá rád.

Přesto však tyhle hodiny Johna baví. Hagridovi hodiny jsou vždy zajímavé a nepoužívá se u nich hůlka, což jsou jen plusové body.

Dnešní hodinu probírají hypogryfy, kterých Hagrid kdesi sehnal skoro tucet. Studenti se rozdělili do dvojic a podle profesorových instrukcí se měli s hypogryfy seznámit a pokud možno i zpřátelit.

John jako každou společnou hodinu byl ve dvojici se Sherlockem a tihle dva dostali na starost skoro zlatě zbarvené zvíře.

John se hluboce uklonil a hypogryf mu pozdrav vrátil, takže mohl nebelvírský přejít blíž a zvíře si pohladit. Horší to bylo se Sherlockem, který se odmítal poklonit, a když už ho k tomu John dokopal, měl u toho havranspárský tolik řečí a připomínek, že si to hypogryf málem rozmyslel a skoro ho napadl. Naštěstí mu John vlezl do cesty a tvora uklidnil.

Hagrid jim pak rozdal nějaké mrtvé hlodavce a lasice, aby zkusili své hypogryfy nakrmit. Netřeba říkat, že se holkám dělalo nevolno, a Sherlock že by nejraději rovnou zahájil pitvu.

Zatímco zlatavý hypogryf Johnovi doslova žral z ruky, Sherlock si ty dva pomalu obcházel, až se dostal za hypogryfova záda. Počkal okamžik, až se John od zvířete trochu vzdálí, aby přinesl další krmení, načež se rozběhl vpřed.

V jedné chvíli Sherlock prostě stál znuděně na místě a o vteřinu později zezadu skočil hypogryfovi na záda. A za další dvě vteřiny letěl Holmes vzduchem, když ho hypogryf shodil dolů.

Než ho mohlo vzteklé zvíře roztrhat drápy na kusy, zjevil se mezi nimi John, něco na hypogryfa křičel a hodil mu cosi, co vypadalo, že to snad byl rovnou celý bobr.

Je to trochu sebevražedná záchranná mise, ovšem slaví úspěch a hypogryf se jde raději najíst.

„Zajímavé." prohodí lehce domlácený Holmes, který se pomalu škrábe na nohy.

„Zajímavé?" zopakuje John naštvaně a obrátí se na Sherlocka. „Já tě asi zabiju! Co to sakra mělo být?! Víš, že ti mohl urvat hlavu?"

„Proč mi neustále vyhrožuješ zabitím? Je jasné, že to stejně neuděláš." zeptá se Sherlock trochu udiveně.

„Protože mám chuť to udělat!" rozkřikne se John naštvaně. „Máš být génius, ale chováš se jako totální idiot! Jak tě do háje napadlo něco takhle blbýho?!"

„Byl to jen pokus." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Pokus?! Já tě fakt zabiju."

„Johne, je ti jasné, že tvůj křik a vyhrožování je jen přehnaná emociální reakce na moje potenciální nebezpečí a tvoje obavy o mou osobu, které pořád tak trochu nechápu, a tudíž se nedají považovat za relevantní?" zeptá se Sherlock s klidem.

„A je tobě jasné, že jestli ještě jednou něco takového uděláš, tak ti vážně jednu vrazím?" zeptá se John naštvaně. „A tu přehnanou reakci, jak tomu říkáš, mám díky tomu, že jsme kámoši a ti si o ty druhé dělají starosti. A opovaž se říct, že žádné přátele nemáš, protože jinak jednu chytneš rovnou tady."

„Jenže to je pravda, že nemám přátele." pokrčí Sherlock rameny. „Mám jenom tebe a vzhledem k tomu, že nejsi rozdvojená osobnost, těžko můžu tvrdit, že mám přátele." povídá Holmes s naprostým klidem.

„Ty seš idiot." hlesne John po chvilce ohromeného ticha.

„Proč?" zamračí se Sherlock, který netuší, co provedl tentokrát.

Ovšem v odpovědi Johnovi zabrání hypogryf, který se začal trochu nudit, a tak se vydal za Johnem a začal loudit další pamlsky. Ovšem na Sherlocka se hypogryf díval velice podezíravě.


	6. Pátý ročník

Tohle nebyl Sherlockův nápad, jeho by žádná taková blbost ani nenapadla, ale Johna bohužel ano. A Sherlock, který tomu idiotskému nebelvírskému dlužil službičku, chtě, nechtě, musel souhlasit. Nechápe, proč si nevybral druhou alternativu a nechodil celý týden po škole úplně nahý, bylo by to nejspíš mnohem příjemnější než tohle.

Zápas Nebelvíru a Havranspáru nikdy nebývá takové terno jako třeba Nebelvír a Zmijozel, ale tenhle zápas nejspíš trhne návštěvnický rekord.

Havranspárský chytač dostal den před zápasem střevní problémy, které mají pravděpodobně jistou spojitost s jeho pokusy s lektvary, takže se tým dostal do vážných potíží. Ty jim nečekaně vyřešil nebelvírský odrážeč John Watson. Při představě zrušeného zápasu se Watson za podpory havranspárské kapitánky rozhodl, že za havranspár bude hrát Sherlock Holmes.

Po dlouhé hádce, vyhrožování a slibování byl Sherlock donucen nastoupit jako náhradník, a tak se teď vznáší vysoko nad hřištěm, pozoruje hráče v rudých nebo modrých dresech a snaží se ignorovat publikum, které sleduje jeho.

Sherlock famfrpál nesnáší a jediné zápasy, které sleduje, nebo které kdy sledoval, jsou ty, kde hraje John. Nejraději by tenhle zápas ukončil, sotva začal, ale to by nejdřív musel chytit zlatonku.

Mimochodem, když už jsme zmínili Watsona, tak všechny tři potlouky, které mířily Sherlockovým směrem, na něj poslal právě jeho takzvaný kamarád.

Zápas trvá asi čtvrt hodiny a nehledě na to, že padlo už několik gólů a publikum vře nadšením, Sherlock se k smrti nudí.

A pak si jí všimne. Zlatonka se vznáší asi pět metrů nad zemí a poletuje ze strany na stranu.

Sherlock okamžitě obrátí zapůjčené koště násadou k zemi a střemhlav letí za okřídleným míčkem. Hlavně ho chytit a ukončit tuhle trapnou šarádu. Sherlock si nevšímá nebelvírského chytače, co se mu okamžitě nalepí na paty, ani ostatních hráčů nebo rozhodčí madam Hoochové, kterou mine jen o několik palců, když prolétává kolem.

Zlatonka jako by vycítila blížící se chytače, změní směr a rozletí se do strany, ale Holmes se jí stejně drží. Skoro to vypadá, jako by předem věděl, co míček udělá. O zlom krk změní směr letu a během dvou vteřin drží zlatonku v ruce.

Publikum vybuchne nadšením nad nevídaným kouskem.

Sherlock chce přistát na zemi a zmizet, ale není mu to dovoleno. V okamžiku u něj jsou nadšení spoluhráči, kteří překvapeného Holmese obejmou a pokusí se ho všichni najednou uškrtit a rozdrtit v nadšeném objetí. Na tolik fyzického kontaktu zaráz není Sherlock zvyklý, a tak jen v šoku sedí na koštěti a pokouší se dýchat a nepanikařit.

„Jsi génius! Skvělý! Tohle je to nejúžasnější, co jsem kdy viděla! Seš borec, Holmesi! Vyhráli jsme!" hulákají všichni havranspárští hráči zároveň.

Nakonec se Sherlock vzpamatuje natolik, aby nakopl koště vpřed a i přes odpor spoluhráčů vyletěl z chumlu modrých dresů. Ovšem moc mu to nepomohlo, protože v tom okamžiku se u něj objevil blonďák v rudém dresu.

„To bylo absolutně, dokonale skvělé a úžasné!" vykřikne John nadšeně a krátce Sherlocka obejme. „Fantazie!"

„Neměl bys být naštvaný?" diví se Sherlock nechápavě. „Prohrál jsi."

„Jo, to trochu naštve." pokrčí John rameny. „Ale zápas byl skvělý a to, jak jsi chytil zlatonku bylo bombový a stejně jsme v tabulce před váma a nemůžu být moc naštvaný, když můj kámoš oslavuje." vychrlí ze sebe John.

„Já nic neoslavuju." upozorní ho Sherlock. „Jenom jsem chtěl ukončit zápas a vypadnout odsud."

„Právě se z tebe stal nejoblíbenější žák Havranspáru." poví mu John s nadšeným úsměvem a plácne Sherlocka do ramene. „Budeš oslavovat, i kdybys nechtěl. Ale neboj. Do příštího zápasu je to přejde. Do čtrnácti dnů, když se budeš snažit."

„Nenávidím tě." řekne Sherlock smrtelně vážným tónem.

Na to už mu John neodpoví, protože si Holmes všimnul blížících se spoluhráčů a rychle vyrazil pryč. Za sebou nechává vysmátého Watsona, kterému v duchu slibuje krutou pomstu za tenhle zápas.

Pitomý nápad. V životě už na koště nevleze.


	7. Šestý ročník

„Proč sis sem nezašel ve dne?" zeptá se John šeptem a svou rozčílenou větu zakončí zívnutím.

„Buď potichu, nemusí všichni vědět, že jsme v noci venku."

„To děláme v podstatě každou druhou noc. Divím se, že nás ještě nechytili." upozorní John Sherlocka, který otevírá dveře knihovny, ale poslušně jde za ním. „Měl jsem se na tebe vykašlat a jít se vyspat." dodá, když prochází mezi prvními regály.

„Bože, Johne, ty toho naděláš." protočí Sherlock oči. „Obvykle nejsi tak otravný."

„Obvykle jsem vyspaný." upozorní ho John. „Včera byl famfrpál, vyhráli jsme pohár a dost dlouho jsme oslavovali, takže jsem neměl moc šanci se vyspat, když jsi byl hned za svítání ve věži." povídá John kysele.

„Měl bys mnohem víc času na spaní, kdybys nerandil se Sarah Sawyerovou, tak se nevymlouvej na oslavu na koleji." řekne Sherlock klidně.

„Cože?!" vyjekne John nahlas a překvapeně se zastaví. „Jak to sakra můžeš- Ne, radši to nechci vědět." zarazí se John v polovině dotazu. S povzdechnutím zavrtí hlavou a poslušně následuje Sherlocka do oddělení s omezeným přístupem.

Holmes si sem může zajít prakticky kdykoliv, ale stejně si nemohl požadované knihy vypůjčit během otevírací doby a musí se sem vloupat v noci. Samozřejmě v doprovodu svého věrného společníka a komplice Johna Watsona.

„Tady to je." oznámí Sherlock skoro bezhlesně a zastaví u regálu, kde jsou učebnice s hodně nebezpečnými zaklínadly.

John tuhle část knihovny moc nenavštěvuje, ale když už, pujčuje si knihy o lektvarech, na které je přeborník, zaklínadla a kouzla nikdy.

„Bože." povzdechne si John utrápeně a rozhlédne se.

„Co je?" diví se Sherlock, kterému neujde Watsonova nervozita.

„Nic. Jen nesnáším ten pocit, že mě ty knihy pomlouvají, nebo že na mě něco chystají, když se k nim otočím zády." postěžuje si John.

Sherlock jen protočí oči a vrazí Johnovi do náruče několik starých svazků.

Usadí se u nejbližšího stolu a pustí se do studia učebnic. Tedy hlavně Sherlock se pustí do studia. John je příliš unavený, aby se soustředil a navíc mu Sherlock pořádně nevysvětlil, co vlastně v knihách hledá.

Holmes rychle přejíždí pohledem ve třetí učebnici, když mu něco těžkého padne na rameno. V prvním panickém okamžiku si myslí, že je to ruka někoho z profesorů, ale pak se do procesu zapojí i logika. Nejedná se o ruku spravedlnosti, ale o hlavu nebelvírského.

John během čtení jedné z knih začal dřímat, až nakonec regulérně vytuhnul a přepadl na jednu stranu. Naštěstí si vybral tu, kde sedí jeho kamarád, jinak by skončil na zemi s hlavou otřesenou nárazem do kamenné podlahy a nejspíš i do jedné z polic.

„Johne, probuď se." zatřese s ním Sherlock, ovšem jediné, čeho tím docílí, je, že John něco zamumle ze spaní a skoro spadne na zem.

Sherlock má chuť ho probudit kouzlem nebo i hrubou silou, ale nakonec to neudělá. Místo toho Johna opře o stůl, takže leží hlavou na jedné rozevřené knize.

John si jen něco zabručí pod nos, obejme oběma rukama knihu, co má místo polštáře a spí dál. Opravdu je po minulé noci a dni dost unavený. Nebo spíš i vyčerpaný.

Sherlock pokračuje ve čtení, ale po chvíli mu to nedá. Zakryje Watsona svým pláštěm a vrátí se ke studiu zakázaných zaklínadel, o jejichž existenci většina čarodějů ani neví.


	8. Sedmý ročník

Studenti s nadšenými výrazy vyrazí ze školy a míří ke Spěšnému vlaku, který je odveze domů a na letní prázdniny. Jen ti nejstarší z nich se loudají, rozhlížejí a vzpomínají s nostalgií na svá právě ukončená studia.

John stojí na vrcholu kamenného schodiště a s drobným úsměvem, který mu pohrává kolem úst, hledí na školní pozemky.

„Můžeme jít?" ozve se za ním hluboký hlas jeho kamaráda.

John se na něj podívá a vzápětí protočí oči.

„Bože, Sherlocku, tohle je náš poslední den v Bradavicích, tak co kdybys sundal tu masku a tvářil se, že se ti taky bude stýskat, protože já vím, že bude." řekne mu Watson vážným hlasem.

„Sentiment, Johne?" pozvedne Sherlock jedno obočí.

„Jo, sentiment, protože to tady bylo skvělý a ty to nemůžeš popřít." přikývne John rozhodně hlavou.

„Rozhodně to tady bylo zajímavé." připustí Sherlock opatrně.

John jen s úsměvem zavrtí hlavou a znovu se rozhlédne kolem. Zná Sherlocka už dost dlouho, aby věděl, že mu Holmes z trucu nic neřekne, ale že tohle loučení se školou cítí stejně jako John. I když by to nejspíš nepřiznal ani po mučení.

„Pamatuješ na ten náš společný zápas?" zeptá se John s úsměvem. „Nejlepší zápas, co jsem kdy hrál."

„Havranspárští mě pak ještě půl roku otravovali s tím, že mám dělat chytače. Idioti." zahučí Sherlock nespokojeně.

„Nediv se jim. S tebou jako chytačem by měli pohár v kapse." zazubí se John vesele. „Po famfrpálu se mi bude stýskat. I po těch nočních toulkách. A možná i po těch tvých stupidních pokusech."

„Moje pokusy nejsou stupidní." naježí se Sherlock okamžitě.

„A ta cesta do Zapovězeného lesa byla co? Nebo vloupání do Snapeova kabinetu, to byla skoro sebevražda." hádá se John.

„Bavil ses při tom, tak si teď nestěžuj." odpoví mu Sherlock s klidem, ale trochu se pousměje.

Ještě chvíli stojí bok po boku a pozorují školní pozemky, na kterých zažili spoustu dobrodružství, ale nakonec se pomalu otočí ke škole zády a vydají se na nádraží. Většina kočáru s testrály už je pryč a okolo těch zbývajících je tolik studentů, že se Sherlock a John k vlaku raději vydají pěšky.

„Slyšel jsem, že tě prý chce Mycroft odtáhnout k ministerstvu." řekne John po chvíli chůze.

„Kdo ti to řekl?" nechápe Sherlock a podezíravě se na Johna dívá.

„Greg. Dělá teď bystrozora."

„Kdo je Greg?"

„Přece jsi ho nevymazal? Dělal mi kapitána, jeho táta je taky bystrozor." vysvětluje John trpělivě.

„To byl přece Lestrade." nakrčí Sherlock nechápavě čelo.

„Jo, ale jeho křestní je Greg, ty to nevíš?" diví se John.

„Ani nevím, že nějaké křestní má." zahučí Sherlock nespokojeně a pokračuje v cestě.

John jen s povzdechnutím zavrtí hlavou, ale jde dál za Sherlockem.

„Takže je to pravda?" zeptá se John po pár krocích.

„Můj bratr žije v přesvědčení, že mi práce na ministerstvu prospěje." řekne Sherlock kysele.

„Vždyť ty na tu jeho práci pořád jenom nadáváš." nechápe John. „Nedokážeš dělat byrokrata."

„To vysvětli Mycroftovi, který už mi zařídil brigádu na kdoví jakém k smrti nudném oddělení." zahučí Sherlock a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou.

„Tak pojeď se mnou." navrhne John najednou.

„Cože?" zarazí se Sherlock a podezíravě se na nebelvírského podívá.

„Pojeď se mnou." zopakuje John. „Harry si našla práci v Americe na ranči s hypogryfy, vlastně chodí s majitelkou, no a zve mě na prázdniny, tak pojeď taky. Můžeš to brát jako takový poznávací výlet do zahraničí." láká ho John s úsměvem.

„Na jak dlouho tam jedeš?" zeptá se Sherlock podezíravě.

„Odjíždím příští týden a mám zajištěný pobyt do konce prázdnin, ale Harry mi slibovala, že je pobyt u ní časově neomezený, obzvlášť, když jí budu taky pracovat a ne se jen flákat. Jel bys taky?" zeptá se John s úsměvem.

„Časově neomezená šance dostat se z Mycroftova dosahu?" zeptá se Sherlock s vážným výrazem. „Bože, ano."


End file.
